HPCR29
The Magic Of The Flowers! A Brand-New Power! (花のマジック！ブランドニューパワー！''Hana no majikku! Burando nyū pawā!) is the twenty-ninth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 78th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the very rare flower that will grant wishes. Plot Hanae and Hikari take the Cures to a special garden that has been in her family since ancient times. The sisters also say that later on that day, a super rare flower will bloom, and it will be able to grant wishes, but they make the Cures swear to not tell anyone else. Finally, the flower is about to bloom, but Hajar, Marudeva and Hotaru have combined forces to destroy the flower. What can the Cures do to protect the flower? Synopsis Hikari is watering some flowers, and says that they should all grow beautiful and strong. Hanae comes over and says that Hikari is doing a great job. Just then, a small flower bud began to glow, and Hanae said "It's blooming", and the two sisters ran out of the garden. Later on, the two sisters had taken the Cures, Kaoruko and Akiyama-sensei into the garden. Hanae said that this garden had been in the Hanasaki family since ancient times. Kaoruko says that they really had done a wonderful job with the flowers. Hanae thanked Kaoruko. Hikari says that later on today, a super rare flower will bloom, and it will be able to grant wishes. Hinata says that a wish-granting flower would be awesome, but Hanae said that everyone had to promise to something. The sisters then said together that the Cures are not to tell anyone else. Erika groaned, and said that a wish-granting flower would make all her dreams come true. Ayano interrupted Erika's complaining and said that she would not tell anyone else. Minako said that although it is tempting to tell, she swore not to tell. Everyone else agreed. Just then, Hanae and Hikari's father, Arata, enters the garden, and says that he is happy that everyone agreed to keep the secret. Yuri asked why he would keep such a rare flower a secret, and Arata says that some discoveries are just too precious to tell. Hikari twirls in the garden and says that she wants to be the next Hanasaki Florist, but because Hanae is older, she has to become the Hanasaki Florist. Arata says that it's always men who are the Hanasaki Florists, but Hanae was the first female Hanasaki to be born in 12 generations. This left everyone (except for Hanae, Hikari and Arata) shocked. The Hanasaki family then laughed. Meanwhile, Hajar, Marudeva and Hotaru had learned of a rare flower that granted wishes when it bloomed. Marudeva said that the flower only blooms once every 100 years, and Hajar said that they could wish that they had the power to destroy the Pretty Cure. Hotaru then said that they had a problem: Cure Rose's family was looking after the flower. Marudeva then said that they should burst into Cure Rose's garden and fight the Cures, then take the flower. Hajar and Hotaru agreed, and the three disappeared. Later on, everyone was helping the Hanasaki family take care of the garden, but Rina got bored of waiting for the flower to bloom. Arata said that they needed to give the flower time, after all, it only blooms once every 100 years, leaving everyone shocked. Izumi then walked into the garden and gave everyone some snacks, and said that everyone was doing a wonderful job taking care of the flowers. Akiyama-sensei then walked over to Izumi and said that they needed a talk - concerning Hanae's homework. Hanae grew pale and groaned, making everyone laugh. Kaoruko said that since it was the spring break, they can all relax from school. Hanae cheered, but muttered that spring break would end in a few weeks, making everyone laugh again. Hikari, Kaoruko, Izumi, Arata and Akiyama-sensei walked into the house, but suddenly, Marudeva, Hajar and Hotaru appear, and the Cures transformed. They began fighting the three, but Cure Rose wanted everyone to fight outside the garden, but when Hajar began destroying the flowers, Cure Rose was furious. She fought them, and said that flowers are precious treasures, and they have their own special meanings. She stared at the rare flower, and said that the Negaihana does mean "wish flower", but the reason why it only blooms once every 100 years is because if it blooms all the time, then the wishes made upon it would be selfish. Suddenly, the Negaihana bloomed, and Cure Rose wished that she and the Cures had the power to protect the world. The Negaihana's then glowed, and gave the Cures a new form: their Flower Forms. They used the HeartCatch Mirage to perform their new attack "Magical Storm" to defeat Hajar, Marudeva and Hotaru. The three of them managed to escape, and the garden was restored. They reverted back to their civilian forms, and the Negaihana turned back into a bud. The adults and Hikari rushed outside, and they knew the Negaihana had used its power, so it went back to sleep. They asked what the wish was, but the Cures said that it was a secret. Major Events * Hanasaki Arata appears for the first time. * The Cures receive their Flower Forms and perform Magical Storm for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Marudeva * Hotaru Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Hikari * Hanasaki Kaoruko * Akiyama-sensei * Hanasaki Izumi * Hanasaki Arata Trivia * The opening card features Cure Jewel in honour of her birthday. Gallery th_ep_603080_0.jpg|Hotaru before disappearing to get the Negaihana 508_900.png|Cure Rose talking about flowers Flowers-3D-Diugital-Purple-Wallpapers.jpg|The Negaihana in "Magical Storm" Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures